Forsaken Child
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: Yondaime fails to seal the Kyuubi in his son; who is left to step up? Formerly 'Dattebayo'; "self-insert" type fic that's been since abandoned. Read at your own risk.


A/N: Hmm…some disclaimers here. Firstly, Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, I'd make NaruHina, SasuSaku, and also many yaoi pairings canon. However, I can state what characters do belong to me…Er, do I belong to me? Hmm, I'll have to think on that one. And Rinjii/Lindsay belongs to Lindsay…and Koor/Cole belongs to my cousin Cole, as Ethan belongs to my brother Ethan. And Aunt Kimi belongs to Aunt Kimmy. And Uncle Rasseru belongs to Uncle Russell. I can't think of any more, can you?

Also – this story doesn't have to be only about the OC/me/the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. I'll be taking requests for what some chapters might center on. XD Like maybe next chapter, if someone asks, I would use Naruto for the chapter..?

_************************************_

_The screams and cries that echoed through the village would forever echo in the hearts of those who witnessed the tragedy that night._

_The nine-tailed demon fox had attacked Konoha, something they should have expected to happen, someday, be it Kyuubi or another Bijuu. But the sudden attack on the village still came as a shock to many. No one was ready to fight such a fearsome being._

_Off in a tucked-away corner of the village, a blonde-haired man hushed his 10-month-old child without much success. He kept patting him and ushering him into a sheltered area, safe from view. But the tiny boy stood as tall as he could (which was still awfully hunched) and continued to stumble back out._

_"Daa!" he protested, a goofy grin plastered on his face. _

_Minato continued to usher the child back, and when he finally managed, he ran off to join the battle. But in the back of his mind, he wondered if it would come to…'that'._

_The battle continued on viciously, showing no sign of relenting._

_And soon, the Hokage had to admit it had to be done. He returned to his son, who had wandered out of his place, telling the village of his plans to create a new Jinchuuriki. The shocked faces soon turned to serious ones as, one by one, they nodded to his words, knowing he would be a hero..knowing he was sacrificing himself for them. But what he planned to do never happened._

_Yondaime Hokage died by the Kyuubi's paws on that night, jumping in to die instead of his son as the monster swung at him._

_As the village realized their Hokage had died before their eyes, terror gripped their hearts. Horrified faces took in the sight of their dead comrade, half-expecting him to jump back up and continue fighting. But he didn't. And no one went to help the child who sat and bawled by his father's body. No one seemed to notice him at all. Everyone was too busy with their own thoughts to notice the boy who was now an orphan._

_It seemed none would accept the fate of sacrificing themselves – would they all die in the battle, slain like their leader? Was Konoha to end here, on this night, August the 22__nd__?_

_And then a man stood, face still wet with tears as he clutched his now dead wife's body to his chest. His dark brown hair was matted with dried blood, some his own, and some his comrades'. But despite his appearance, the man's brown eyes shined with determination behind his glasses. His lover's hands still clutched something precious, something she had died for that night._

_A tiny newborn child was clutched in her cold hands, wriggling and bawling, echoing Naruto's cries. She had a full head of straight dark brown hair and, though she did not open them, dark brown eyes like her mother._

_The man looked at her, and at the Kyuubi. And the man made up his mind._

_And so it was that 3 children were left orphans that night._

_************************************_

A girl of about 10 or 11 stood solitary, away from the others. She fidgeted, leaning her weight on one side, then another, one side, then another, in a rhythmic motion. She twisted a lock of her straight, light brown hair, staring off into space. She had once been told by her aunt Kimi that it was dark brown when she was born. She wasn't sure about that. It seemed pretty light brown to her, last time _she _checked.

With an inward shrug, she looked around the courtyard for any faces she could recognize. She didn't have any reason to recognize any, but for that very reason, Devyn learned some. She spotted a girl with short-ish dark brown, almost black hair wearing all black clothes and tried to remember the name exactly as it had appeared on the roll call sheet when she stole a glance. Her photographic memory proved helpful here. _Martiine Rinjii, _she recalled. Just for the heck of it, she moved her gaze to another person, this time a male.

But before she could get a good look at him as he approached the crowd, a swarm of girls interrupted her, blocking him from view as they stampeded. _Oh, _she thought idly, _that one has fangirls. _She moved on to another boy, one with his collar pulled all the way up to his nose in an effort to hide the furry lump in his jacket. Now this was one she recognized easily. _Silly Kiba-kun, _she thought fondly of the other animal-lover, _Iruka-sensei will see right through that one. _The black kitten hidden in _her _jacket, however, seemed less likely to be discovered, for Devyn didn't make such a big deal out of it as Kiba.

_Hmm. _It sure was lonely being hated by so many. They only looked with the same eyes at one other child. She didn't know why, but it seemed like everyone hated her. _Maybe it's because of those funny marks on my cheeks! _she thought. But really, she didn't think that was it. Still, being so lonely made her spend so much time doing pointless things…like memorizing the roll call sheet. Not that she had to work too hard to do that, but still.

She supposed it came from her being so shy, that the only way she felt like she would ever get to know people was to snoop like that. _But I do it _because _I'm lonely…not to make myself lonely, _her mind went on, _'Cause I would never make myself lonely. That's silly. I wonder why I keep trying to correct myself in my head. _She often ranted to herself like this. Sometimes she wondered if she had split personalities. It certainly was a possibility, wasn't it?

A girl could go crazy if she let her only friends be her 'mind-buddies', though. Maybe Devyn was. _That would certainly explain a lot.., _she joked half-heartedly to herself. But she was distracted from starting a full-on conversation with good ol' Mr. Brain by a certain Iruka-sensei calling the class in. They had been waiting by the door, after all.

Kiba was stopped by the door as Iruka chewed him out for trying to smuggle in Akamaru, and she took this chance upon her to slip in the door. It was better to go in when he wasn't looking, so he wouldn't notice Mugen, who was currently scratching her slightly under her blue jacket. She mentally cursed him, hoping he wouldn't become vocal with his protests. Shooting a glance at Iruka as she took a seat, she sent a silent prayer to whatever gods might be out there.

Today was the day she would find out if she would become a genin or not. True, she always would have another chance, but she wanted to ace it once and be done with it. She was a year younger than most of the students here, but she wouldn't let that stop her from becoming the best ninja there ever was! She already managed to master many jutsus, and help develop her chakra control. Her strongest jutsu, the henge, was the one for the test, anyway.

Time seemed to pass very quickly, and Devyn finally understood the meaning of the saying _'time flies'. _Though she wasn't necessarily having fun, now was she? She had a kitten in her jacket who was currently probably scarring her pretty badly, and she had just begun to realize she was in a bit of a predicament. How would she perform henge no jutsu with Mugen hidden? She'd have to somehow remove him from her coat first…without being spotted. Plus, she needed a place to hide him until she had passed. Yes, she didn't think of it as _finished, _she thought of it as _passed._

Before she knew it, they were lining up for the test. She was lined up behind a blonde-haired boy named Naruto, the 'other' loner, and in front of the girl from before – Rinjii. One of them was going to be the one she counted on for help. And since Rinjii looked like the friendliest face, she turned her head shyly to peek at the other girl.

"…Um, uh—I was..wondering…," she began unsteadily. Luckily, she wasn't one to stutter, but instead she was cursed with _um_'s and _uh_'s. Those and the unnatural pauses when she became timid like this. But Rinjii peered at her from behind her glasses curiously, and slightly shyly as well. This was enough encouragement for Devyn.

"See, um…I have a…_cat…_in my coat," she said in a hushed tone, biting her lower lip after the 'um' and then when she was finished. Rinjii looked surprised, and her eyes widened. She seemed pretty shocked by the statement.

"What?!" she whispered back, "A cat? Well…do you need help hiding her?" The light brown-haired girl nodded once in response, still chewing her bottom lip. She didn't bother correcting the gender that Rinjii used for Mugen. She would have to accept any help, wouldn't she?

Reaching beneath her jacket when she was sure Iruka wasn't looking, Devyn removed the black kitten from his hiding place and held him out to the other girl. In reply, she took him, cuddling him and then hiding him under _her _black hoodie. "Take him back when you're done?" she murmured, more of a question than a statement. The other nodded again.

Soon Devyn found herself the first in line for the test after many were finished. Uzumaki Naruto had passed, just barely, even though she had heard that he had failed at least one time. Among other names she recognized who passed where 'Hyuuga Hinata', 'Yamanaka Ino', and of course, Kiba. There was also the boy with the fangirls. But now wasn't the time to focus on that – she had to focus on the task at hand.

"Transform into me, please," Iruka instructed. She obeyed the command and performed the henge no jutsu as perfectly as she could. She assumed it wouldn't have many flaws – this _was _her best jutsu. And she was proven correct when Iruka handed her a headband. She resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl and only grinned.

She returned to Rinjii and turned her away from Iruka so he couldn't see; after she had received Mugen again, she walked off, forehead protector hanging limp in her grip. She would put it on tomorrow, when she came back to find out what she would do next.


End file.
